Packaging for applying mascara, in particular when said mascara is a liquid that is viscous to a greater or lesser extent, is tricky. Firstly, it is necessary to provide storage in a sealed or closed atmosphere in a packaging chamber, and secondly it is necessary to be able to guarantee that the stored mascara can be effectively dispensed when required by the user. This is all the more tricky since the current formulae for mascara are usually thixotropic, with relatively high viscosity. Consequently, it is advantageous to be able to knead said mascara thoroughly, so as to break its rest viscosity, and thus guarantee effective fluidizing thereof, and thus satisfactory loading of the brush with said mascara.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,912 describes a receptacle for a pasty cosmetic, said receptacle including a wall defining an inner chamber, with at least a portion of the wall being flexible. The receptacle includes a neck that gives access to the inside of said chamber. An applicator (or applicator head) is located in the receptacle and is attached to a cap that closes the receptacle at the neck. By pressing on the flexible wall of the receptacle, the user can deposit the cosmetic directly onto the applicator, which cosmetic would otherwise run the risk of remaining inaccessible because of the high viscosity of the pasty cosmetic.
Unfortunately, even if it enables such wastage of cosmetic to be avoided, that configuration presents numerous drawbacks when the cosmetic is a mascara that is generally thixotropic and viscous. Said applicator hinders the kneading action that is consequently much less effective. In addition, in this event, the applicator risks being damaged irreparably during said kneading.
In addition, most existing applicator devices for liquid mascara are generally of the type comprising a small flask and an applicator stem. Unfortunately, devices of that type also present the drawback of not making it easy for all of the cosmetic that is contained in said flask to be used up when only a small quantity remains after multiple uses. The viscosity of mascaras increases as the more volatile components of the liquid evaporate inevitably in contact with the atmosphere, and this, combined with the above-mentioned thixotropic character, can lead to a flow of mascara that is not sufficient for coating the applicator stem in satisfactory manner.